The Little Secrets
by Emolicious Mizumi
Summary: Originally Hannah Montana and Ikarishipping. Main pairing IkariShipping. Side-paring ContestShipping & PokeShipping. "I'd never lie. All I did was keep a secret." AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana and Ikarishipping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and everyone knows that! **Cries**

AN: It's my first story so please be nice! I got this idea after listening to my CD. Yay! Ermm… Hikari wears a brown wig because I didn't want her to be EXACTLY like Hannah Montana. Hikari is 13, Haruka is 14, Kasumi is 15, Shinji and Shu is 14, and Satoshi is 15. There isn't much romance in this chapter so yeah…

Hikari- Dawn

Shigeru- Gary

Kasumi- Misty

Haruka- May

Ayako- Johanna

Shinji- Paul

Shu- Drew

Satoshi- Ash

------------

Chapter 1: I've Got a Secret/ Hannah Wears a Wig?!

----------------------------------------

I've Got a Secret

-------------------------------------

_Creak_...

Hikari quickly sat up. There was her older brother, Shigeru.

"What the hell are you doing in here, you jerkwad!?" The thirteen year old screamed.

She lifted a pillow and closed one eye.

"H-hey! Kasumi and Haruka are here."

Hikari dropped the pillow and jumped out of bed. She went through her dresser, throwing clothes everywhere in the process. Shigeru was one of the targets.

----

"You know, we're getting suspicious." Kasumi said.

Hikari looked around the room, nervously. Her mom, Ayako, grinned and continued doing the dishes. She told her friends she was a country singer, now it's Hikari's turn.

Haruka patted Hikari and said, "It's okay. Wanna come to a Hannah Montana concert with us?"

Hikari began to panic and her heart was beating faster. Kasumi looked at her, the suspicion not leaving her face. Haruka looked back and forth at the two.

"It's tomorrow and the Jonas Brothers are gonna be there." She squealed, waving her hands crazily.

"Guys, I've got a secret," Hikari said, "I'll be back."

She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Kasumi and Haruka confused. Hikari came back down, wearing a brown wig.

"I'm Hannah Montana."

--- ---

Hannah Wears a Wig!?

-------------------------

_Click!_

A lavender-haired boy grunted and pressed rewind for the fifth time.

"Shinji! I know she's cute but you don't have to play that damn song over and over again." His brother, Shu, said.

Shinji brushed his bangs from his eyes and said, "Did you know she has strands of blue hair under her brown hair?"

Shu turned his complete attention towards the television. Satoshi had heard everything and walked in to watch.

"You don't suppose she's wearing a wig?" Satoshi asked.

"Lemme guess, you don't know what I'm planning?" Shinji asked, glaring at him.

"Err… Yea-Nope."

A slipper shot across the room, hitting him in the forehead.

"We're just gonna find out at the damn concert right?" Shinji said, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------

I can't right long stories!! But this is fine for the first chapter right? I hope so. Okies!! The next chapter… is a secret! Mmkays!! **waves and tosses cookies**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

AN: Yay I finally got it. Remember I can't write long stories so this is the best I'm trying.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Concert

Hikari was standing backstage with Haruka and Kasumi. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was watching them. It was obvious that they were excited because Haruka was exploring backstage and Kasumi was looking around at things. She sighed, remembering what happened at her house.

--

_Kasumi and Haruka was staring at her. Kasumi was the first to speak._

"_I know. I thought it was something else, like, you have a crush at school and you want to tell him?"_

_Hikari froze. They already knew she was Hannah Montana._

_Haruka smiled and said, "Your brother sold us that information."_

_Hikari shook her head and said, "It's okay." She knew she was going to have to kill him later. "But I'm thinking about bringing you backstage. So you'll need names you can go by."_

_Haruka stared at her tickets and nodded her head. She'll probably give them to Shigeru, Masato, and some other random guy. Kasumi looked away from Hikari and thought awhile._

"_Keiko!" Kasumi said._

_Haruka looked at Hikari and said, "Haruhi."_

--

She let out another sigh and looked up. The Jonas Brothers were done. Kasumi and Haruka were standing beside Hikari.

"Hikari? Are we supposed to talk to them?" Kasumi whispered to her.

"Well, I guess so…" She muttered.

Her feet took control and she walked over to the group.

"Hi! I'm Hannah and I loved your performance." She said, cheerfully.

"Yours was horrible." One said. He had lavender hair.

Hikari glared at him.

"What!?" She screeched.

He glared at her and said, "Can't you hear? I said you were horrible."

Ayako walked in and stared at the two teenagers.

"W-well, maybe yours was too!" She said.

Shu was teasing Haruka and Satoshi was sitting, eating. Kasumi made her was to him and sat down next to him.

"I though you said you loved ours." He said, smirking.

Hikari froze. She did say that.

"Err…"

Ayako came in between them. "Hannah stop this and you… Umm?" She was facing Shinji.

"Shinji."

"Well both of you better settle down!" She said.

Shinji shrugged and walked away. He got what he needed anyways.

_She is wearing a wig. The strands of blue hair are showing._

Ayako turned to Hikari with her hands on her hips.

"He started it." Hikari mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

Ayako sighed. Hikari walked towards Haruka, who was glaring at Shu.

"Mmm Haruhi? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's going on here so I'll be on my way." Shu said, going the way Shinji went.

Kasumi walked up to the girls, blushing.

"Okay… I'm starting to like the concerts. Satoshi was cute." Kasumi said, quietly.

Hikari smiled at Kasumi then turned her attention back towards Haruka.

"Hikari, I sorta don't like them." Haruka said.

"Me too." Hikari agreed.

"Hikari huh?" Said a cold voice behind her.

Hikari froze. Uh oh. She slowly turned around and was face-to-face with Shinji.

* * *

Whee I'm done. It's still not long enough but for now it's fine. Kasumi thinks Satoshi's cute! Shu was teasing Haruka! And Shinji knows Hikari's name!! I'm not making it too long because I'm very busy this summer! I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry everyone!! I've been really busy! Especially this week. Oh what the heck I'm just lazy! I also found out Shu is spelled with two u's. Thankiez. But on Tuesday my male ferret died in my arms while I was telling him I loved him. And so my female ferret and I are in a horrible state of depression. Plus I'm finally in 7th grade!!! Muwahaha! And in English I showed off my awesome writing skills! In fact, I'm better than everyone else. **blah blah blah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Pokemon. But I wished I did.

* * *

Hikari stood still, letting Shinji's breath wash over her. Kasumi covered Haruka's mouth so nothing else would come out. Her eyes darted across the room where Ayako was talking to someone.

"Hikari's-" Hikari began.

"Who are you?" He cut her off.

Hikari looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. _What do I do? Tell him I'm Hannah!? He'll leak it out to the press and I'll never have a normal life!_

"Who are you!?" He said once again, annoyed.

Ayako turned from Takeshi and looked at Hikari.

"I'll have them go to the same school as your daughter but it's still surprising she'd go all the way to make sure know one knows." The manager said, grinning.

"Yeah. We should keep it a secret from the boys. I have something up my sleeve." Ayako said, smirking.

Haruka quickly mumbled something about the restroom and walked off. Kasumi immediately followed her leaving the two alone.

"Hikari's… Hikari's my nickname!" She said, grinning.

Shinji shot her a glare and said, "Really."

"Really! I'm called Hikari since Hannah's not Japanese." Hikari said, waving her hands.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _This girl must think I'm stupid huh? It's so obvious. _He opened his eyes and saw the strands still sticking out. He smirked.

"Might wanna check your hair."

Hikari gave him a confused look. _What's he- Oh crap my hair and my wig!!_

Ayako walked to the two teens and looked at them surprised. Shinji had his arms crossed and he was smirking. Hikari had her arms to her sides, sweat running down the side of her face, and her eyes were widened. She put an arm between the two and grinned.

"Hannah it's time to go home. I'll go round up Keiko and Haruhi while you get ready." She said, backing away from them.

At that moment, Hikari grabbed her bag and ran, screaming, "I want my mom!!"

Shinji chuckled softly to himself and picked up a slip of paper from the floor. _Takahashi Hikari? A sixty-percent!?_ He quickly balled it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

Takeshi slapped his hand down hard on Shinji's right shoulder and smiled.

"How's about high school?" He said.

Shinji nearly snapped his head off by trying to look at Takeshi.

"What?"

Hikari moved uncomfortably in the limo seat, and sighed.

"Mom, my secret almost got out." She whined.

Ayako grabbed her daughter's ear and growled.

"Because you're careless!"

As the two started arguing, Kasumi and Haruka looked at each other nervously.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Haruka spoke up.

Ayako stopped and broke into a creepy grin.

"Yep! The Jonas Brothers are going to the same homeroom as you all!" She said, excitedly.

Hkari's eyebrow slightly twitched.

"What!?!?!"

* * *

I didn't make it that long. I think I should see someone about my Slinkie loss. Please review. I'm gonna have something special for Halloween too!! Oh yeah, I didn't know what her last name was so I had to think of something. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Am I actually updating? After what, I year? All my stuffs got deleted. XP So yeah. Chapter 4. Ergh. Alright, I'm writing this right after my Orchestra Districts Audition. It sucked because I was shaking the whole time. This miiiight not be good, but hey. At least I'm updating, yes? Yaaay And yes, it might suckkk badly cuz I dun like Hannah Montana anymore. **Cry **Anyways, Hikari will be a good girl, don't worry.

Disclaimer: Why no, I believe I don't own Hannah Montana or Pokemon.

* * *

"Hikari-chan?" Haruka murmured, poking the girl who'd fainted. Kasumi snorted. Her mother, Ayako, sighed and turned to look out the window.

How she got stuck with Hikari, she didn't know. Her fingers flipped her cell phone open and she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes? Shigeru?" She glanced at Hikari. A giggling brunette was poking her. "No, I believe she fainted."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Haruka and Kasumi were stopped at their houses to get necessary material for a sleepover. It was a Saturday and they wouldn't have school till Monday.

"Shinji?" Hikari said, popcorn spilling out of her mouth. Kasumi snickered and Haruka raised a brow.

"Yes, Shinji." Kasumi said. "You did notice how Shinji, Shuu, and Satoshi didn't look alike at all? I don't think they're related."

"True." Haruka agreed. "How'd you get stuck with the nicer one of the three though?" She pouted.

"Satoshi," She said, faintly blushing. "He's an idiot. Nicer one? Try stupid one."

Hikari fell backwards on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. Shinji kept running through her mind. Seeing him at school would be horrifying!

"Hey Hikari." Kasumi called. Hikari quickly sat up and stared at her. "You're unusually quiet. What's up?"

Hikari bit her lip. "Shinji." She muttered. Haruka smiled.

"Ah. Don't worry Hikari-chan!" She exclaimed. "We all have to suffer with one of them."

"That's what I worry about." She mumbled. Kasumi glanced at Haruka, worriedly. "I'm afraid even with the slightest glance at us, they'll think it's me. I'm Hannah Montana."

"Dun dun dun." Hikari glared at Kasumi. "Sorry, thought it'd add to the suspense."

"Well, if they do find out…" Haruka trailed off unable to find anything to say. Kasumi finished for her.

"We'll force them to stay quiet." Kasumi threatened. A smile found it's way on Hikari lips.

"Oh no!" Haruka cried playfully. "Kasumi's mallet of doom!" A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Yeah," Kasumi said. "That's what we'll do."

"Kasumizilla, much?" Hikari teased. A pillow slammed into her face and landed on her bed softly. "That's it you're asking for it!"

Giggling was heard, along with stomps from that room. Ayako looked up at the ceiling, smiling. "Ah teenagers." Shigeru glanced up from the TV to his mother.

"Should I make shut up?" Ayako laughed at her son.

"Only if you want to get hurt." She stated. He winced slightly at the image of the girls ganging up on him.

"Right." Shinji said, rolling his eyes. Shuu snorted at Satoshi's actions.

"No, I mean it!" Satoshi said. "I really did fall in love!" Shuu pressed A on his controller, blowing Satoshi's character off the screen.

"You said that last time, and you know what happened?" Shuu said. "We found out you fell in love with a pepperoni pizza." He started laughing at the memory.

"Wait a minute, he might be getting on to something." Shinji suddenly said. Satoshi felt proud of himself at the short moment. "He said he fell in love with that chick that was with that Hannah United States chick."

"Um, it's Hannah Montana." Satoshi corrected.

"Whatever." He said. "If we find them at the school we're going to tomorrow, e can make them fall in love with us, let everyone discover her secret, and ruin her career."

Shuu blinked a couple of times. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"She's competition." He said. Satoshi pressed B and looked at Shinji.

"But I do really think I like Keiko!" Satoshi whined.

"Her name's not really Keiko, idiot."

"I knew that."

Takeshi walked in, humming. "So boys, what're you up to?" Not one of them answered. He sighed.

If only the boys listened to him, he'd be the happiest manager ever. "By the way, Satoshi, your mom sent a letter. Shuu, you've got letters from siblings. Oh and Shinji?" The boy let out a grunt. "A letter from Reiji came in."

He could care less of what his brother sent. No boy moved from their spot on the floor and couch.

Satoshi was taken away from his mother. She'd gone into a mental breakdown after the death of his father. Now she went to a counselor about these things. He hadn't seen her in years, and didn't intend to.

Shuu left to pursue a singing career.

And Shinji wanted anything to get away from his brother.

And maybe… It was just better this way.

* * *

Wow… Alright. Review on my suckish work?? XD


End file.
